


Guiding Light

by RamblesandDragons



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 am story ideas, Gen, Not Beta Read, Short Drabble, The Titan has got to be alive in some way, Thoughts on the light motif Belos and Luz have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons
Summary: The Titan chose a guiding light but maybe there's someone better suited for the lessons it has to teach.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Belos and Luz share a light Motif and I find that fascinating. I don't have the time to commit to longer works until next week but this has been itching in the back of my head for three days.

I'm still here more or less.

The people live among the remains of my body but my soul lives. My heart beats. I care for those born of my flesh. I wanted the people and demons to have guidance. They were spread out and covens would often clash. The old ways of magic had been forgotten and witches no longer listened to the lessons I tried to teach. I wanted there to be freedom and harmony amongst all of those that called my body home. 

I saw in him a guiding light. He was clever, passionate, and charismatic. I thought he would bring the people together. What I didn't see was the ambition. I taught him many things. I taught him powerful magic and how to speak to me. I taught him to see through me. He went forth and brought change. He guided the people but his light was _too bright_. Its harsh reach burned away at the people's freedom. The covens became restrictions. Those that did not comply were punished. He was the glorious bright light leading the way to a new age of controlled magic. I had created a monster. 

I had all but given up hope until she stepped upon my ground. She was a light too but softer. Shining without burning. Guiding without blinding. Who knew a human was what my people needed?   
Now she learns the old ways with joy and passion. I teach her with new hope within me. She's determined but hides no dark ambition. This light will guide the way to freedom. She will teach the teachers.   
She ignites hope within my bones.


End file.
